Won't Say
by Amme Moto
Summary: Mission, Juhani, and Bastila come up with a plot to get Carth and Willow together, but to get it to work, they'll have to call upon the help of the Force to...create some music on the mood. Oneshot songfic slightly AU


n.n I'm a sucker for one-shots now. So sue me. This is another one where my Revan—an early Willow Sana—sings. But others are singing too. It's weird.

Ok, I know there's an OOCness to all of this, but just go with.

The sung parts by Willow are in **bold**, and the part Bastila, Mission, and Juhani sings is in **_italics and bold_**.

Disclaimer—I don't own Hercules, Won't Say I'm In Love, or Star Wars.

**Won't Say **

Willow listened to Carth as he droned on about his problems, barely noticing the sleepy seeds in her eyes. She liked listening to his stories, and the peaceful fountains of Manaan at night were the perfect place to listen to them. The man had many problems on his chest, and Willow feared all the bottling-up he did would cause so many tumors his brain would turn into a gizka's. He only seemed to talk about his issues with Willow, as well.

Willow sat with her legs crossed on the concrete bench and her face propped up on her elbows. She nodded when expected to, and murmured in placed she had to.

"You look tired," Carth said, waving a hand in front of Willow's face. "I must be boring you to tears with my sob stories."

"Oh, no." Willow stretched and smoothed her brown, muddy-looking sleeveless shirt out. Her robe bottoms were spread across her legs evenly, so she didn't have to bother with that. She scratched the back of her head, moving around thick, brown hair. "It's not boring. It gives me a break from always causing trouble."

"What did you do last time?" Carth asked. "I heard the Selkath council was pretty mad."

"Well after I broke into the Sith base and took the courtesy of releasing all of their missing Selkath youth, I sort of… Force-tripped my Arbiter. I started laughing my head off." Willow explained. "The Arbiter quit and left me there to defend myself. Bah, I didn't need him anyway. I bribed my way out."

"Is _that _why we're missing 4000 creds?" Carth exasperated. "We need those, you know."

"Not really; and if we do I can pick-pocket some more with Mission." Willow smirked.

"You're the most mischief-making Jedi I've ever met." Carth laughed. "Come on; let's head back to the _Hawk_." Carth held out his hand to her, warmly expecting her to take it.

Willow seriously thought over accepting the hand and going back to the ship with him, but what would that signify? The thought of a relationship with another person hadn't crossed her mind since the last guy.

"Nah," Willow sighed, slapping the hand down. "I'll stay out here for a while."

Carth recoiled slightly at the sudden rejection, but shrugged it off and replied.

"It's getting colder, don't stay out too long." With that, he turned and left.

Willow moved herself to the table part of the bench, moving her knees up to her chest. Had she made the best choice? She desperately _liked _Carth, but could she trust him to trust her? The last man she had been with broke her so hard, she hardened herself to others. But did that give her the right the shove Carth away? She sighed, thinking it had to be for the best. Another man would only lead to heartbreak for either her or him.

"You should have gone for it," Mission's voice startled Willow into pulling her sabers out and lighting them. "Sorry," The blue Twi'lek held her hands up as Willow turned off the sabers.

"Gone for what?" Willow asked, jumping off of the table as Bastila and Juhani both showed with Mission.

"Gone with him, you clumsy Jedi," Bastila snarled.

"Yeah! He was really trying to get you to come back with him." Mission said enthusiastically. "He really likes you,"

"It is true," Conceited Juhani, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What happened to the whole 'Jedi-can't-love' thing?" Willow asked warily, staying out of arm-reach.

"You still can't deny what he was feeling, Willow," Bastila said. "I'll be willing to bet even _you _could tell what he was hoping for."

"Yeah, yeah…." Willow said, walking away from them. "I knew what he wanted."

"You just didn't know what you wanted." Juhani guessed, forcing Willow to turn back around.

"It's very apparent what you wanted as well," Bastila bragged. "You certainly can't hide your feelings very well."

"Can't or won't?" Willow asked, resuming her walk away from the troupe of girls. She disappeared into the acres of fountains from her spot.

"Oh, come on, Willow!" Mission said, taking off after her friend. The two Jedi reluctantly followed. "Say it!"

"Say what?" Willow turned around again, coming face-to-face with the Twi'lek.

"Say you love him!" Bastila ordered.

"Ha!" Willow jabbed a finger in Bastila's direction. "Likely. I'll bet this is just some sort of corrupted Jedi test, right?"

"Actually, Willow," Juhani stated. "We're not kidding."

"Let's face it," Bastila admitted. "You're what we'd call a Rouge Jedi. You don't seem to care for rules or principles, so they don't seem to apply. It truly is a rare case, and is never exercised that often."

"So that allows you to hook me up with people?" Willow asked testily, poking Bastila in the arm with her lightsaber handle. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"This fear you have of love is getting annoying, just so you know." Mission crossed her arms and sighed. "Just say you love Carth."

"You love Carth."

"No!" Mission cried, slapping Willow on the shoulder.

"You know what she means," Bastila smirked.

"So?" Willow shrugged.

"You won't say it?" Juhani asked. Willow closed her eyes solemnly.

"No." She turned around and walked off once more, not hearing the prodding of feet once more behind her. The now agitated "Rouge" Jedi groaned.

_What should I do? _She thought.

The Force answered her question. A jumpy, almost happy-go-luck beat filled into the air and rang through her ears. Words filled her mouth and projected out from her lungs.

Willow jumped onto one of the fountain seats and began walking across it, her arms stretched out beside her carefully so she wouldn't fall, though the thought was very doubtful.

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**

**I guess I've already won that.**" Willow sang, her voice rather annoyed-sounding. She shrugged and grimaced.

"**No man is worth the aggravation.**" She stated again as Mission, Juhani, and Bastila circled around her, smiling. Suddenly, Willow flung her arms even further outwards as she sang,

"**That's ancient history, been there—**" She jumped onto another fountain, breaking the circle. "**Done that!**"

"**_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_**" The three women sang, pointing fingers at Willow, who snarled at them.

"**_He's the Earth and heaven to you._**

_**Try to keep it hidden,**_

**_Honey, we can see right through you._**

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it,**_

_**We know how you feel,**_

**_And who you're thinking of!_**"

Willow shook her head violently and kept a straight face.

"**No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no.**" She stated, hoping they would leave her alone.

"**_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh._**" They countered, linking their fingers together and staring off into space, symbolizing Willow over the last few days. Willow, caught by surprise, nearly laughed.

"**It's too cliché, I won't say 'I'm in love'!**" Willow shouted back, trotting over to another section of the fountains, finding the three other women following.

"**I thought my heart had learned its lesson,**" She sang, grabbing a hold of a large pillar and swinging around it.

"**It feels so good when you start out,**

**My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, Girl,'**" She grasped onto her hair and attempted to pull it out, showing how stressful it made her.

"**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!**"

"**_You keep on denying—_**

**_  
Who you are and how you're feeling._**" The women crossed their arms over their chests, illustrating love. Then they shook their index finger at her disapprovingly.

"**_Baby, we're not buying_**

**_  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!_**

**_  
Face it like a grown-up!_**

_**  
When ya gonna own up**_

**_  
That ya got, got, got it bad?_**"

Willow crossed her arms and stayed in one place.

"**Whoa! No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no.**" She re-sang, exaggerating her annoyance.

"**_Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love!_**" Mission said, pulling her lips into a smile. Willow had to laugh then. She let her guard down.

"**This scene won't play; I won't say 'I'm in love.'**" Willow reinstated, a smile warming across her face.

"**_You're doing flips, read our lips:_**

**_YOU'RE IN LOVE!_**" The three sang as loud as they could, cupping their hands over their mouths.

"**You're way off-base,**

**I won't say it,**" Willow leaned against the same pillar and sighed.

"**_She must be in love,_**" The three other women murmured to each other as she let out her breath.

"**GET OFF MY CASE, I won't say it!**" She demanded.

"**_Girl, don't be proud! It's ok, you're in love._**" Juhani, Bastila, and Mission's voices quieted considerably. Willow finally gave up, and broke off the song for one second.

"Fine," She said, but quickly resumed.

"**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, At least, out-loud:**

**I won't say 'I'm in love.'**"

The Twi'lek and Jedi hummed their agreement as the Force released its hold of their vocal cords.

"Well, that was fun," Mission smirked, drinking some of the water in her jug seated in her belt.

"Happy now?" Willow asked. She wiped her brow and smirked.

"Very."

The new voice startled Willow. She spun around quickly, staring into the face of Carth Onasi.

"What?" Willow eyed Bastila, who merely smirked.

"You see? All she needed was a little motivation." Bastila winked at Carth and walked away, Juhani following closely behind. Mission stayed behind.

"What?" Willow shouted.

"I'm sorry," Mission shrugged. "They needed a third person to sing. But it helped, didn't it?"

"They _planned _this?" Willow screeched. "Damn manipulative Jedi! When I get back to that ship I swear I'll—"

Her threats were cut off as Carth kissed her, silencing any noise coming from the woman. Mission squealed and ran away to the ship at the sight of the kiss.

Though it was extremely unexpected, Willow didn't fight it. On the contrary, she leaned into it and pressed back.

Maybe things would be better in this relationship than the last one….

THE END!

I liked it, I hope you did too. This has been in my head for a while now. About four whole hours, to be exact. I thought I'd never get it out of there! Lol. I'll update Choices No One Should Make next, since I've been taking for-fracking-ever to finish it. So please review!


End file.
